turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Evillia
| death= | cause of death= }} | occupation= | spouse= | children= | family = | affiliations = ||type of appearance = Direct |species = Highhead}}Evillia was a young female government agent from the Highhead nation the Krepalgan Unity. When Krepalga entered into a secret alliance with the Kingdom of Morgaf to destroy the Barrier Mountains that kept the Western Ocean from flooding the Bottomlands, Evillia and another agent, Lofosa, were tasked with actually carrying out the bombing. To that end, they joined Radnal vez Krobir's tour group of Highheads and strongbrows in Trench Park.See, e.g., We Install and Other Stories, loc. 2370. The two were very good at playing on the desires and modesty of the men in the group, Radnal included; for example, they complemented Radnal on his strength after he helped them onto their donkeys.Ibid., loc. 2370. Further, while they normally wore shirts and trousers during the day, they lacked the Tarteshan moderately strong nudity taboo, and so slept naked. They also had no inhibitions in remaining naked when they awoke and remaining so until it was time for the day's tour. Both were very attractive in a Highhead way, and they were not above using their appearance and sexuality to further their mission. While the first leg of the trip down into the park was uneventful,Ibid., loc 2394-2473. that night, after everyone had ostensibly gone to sleep, Evillia and Lofosa, seduced him Radnal vez Krobir. Their seduction was designed to a create an explanation for their nighttime wanderings once they got into Trench Park proper.Ibid., loc. 2473-2495. When they arrived at the lodge in the park, the two continued their pretense of limited intelligence and hypersexuality. While appearing drunk, they flirted with Dokhnor of Kellef, a citizen of Morgraf, and later, once again seduced Radnal vez Krobir.Ibid., loc. 2666-2678. However, something went wrong in the night, and Evillia was forced to kill Dokhnor. She pretended to find him. While neither woman was suspected of his murder at first, the murder of a Morgoffo had clear political implications, and vez Krobir saw no choice but to alert the park militia and the Hereditary Tyrant's Eyes and Ears.Ibid., loc. 2770-2782.. Given their crafted appearance of dumb promiscuity, lead investigator Peggol vez Menk did not take either woman too seriously as a suspect, especially after a search of Lofosa's baggage revealed pornography.Ibid., loc. 2866-2912. While Lofosa and Evillia continued their pretense, even going on the tour the next day, Peggol vez Menk's men searched Dokhnor's effects and learned of that some unknown party had, over the course of years, smuggled the parts of a starbomb into the park with the goal of destroying the Barrier Mountains and flooding the park by detonating it in one of the faultlines. The evidence did not identify Krepelga as the culprit.Ibid., loc. 3150-3184. For the next two days, the Krepelgans went out on tour with Radnal vez Krobir and Peggol vez Menk went about the tour.Ibid., loc. 3556-3567. However, with time running out the two decided they needed to act. A few nights after Dokhnor's murder, the two feigned intestinal distress and began going back and forth to the privy. Evillia even asked for a constipant. With everyone distracted, they smashed the radio, planted explosives in the Tarteshan helos, killed all but three of the donkeys, booby trapped the stable and the landing pad, and fled with their supplies towards the Barrier Mountains.Ibid., loc. 3590-3625. After they fled, the booby traps killed several government officials, including Liem vez Steries of the Trench Park Militia, and number of Eyes and Ears who arrived in a helo. While they had enough time to plant the final starbomb component, Tarteshan forces did catch up to them. They two ate poison pills rather than be captured.3829-3852. However, their sacrifice came to nothing, as a koprit bird saw the shiny detonators, and by chance pulled them free just prior to the detonation. The Tarteshans found the actual bomb in short order.Ibid., loc. 3887-3910. References Category:Krepalgans